Drama Llama
by MusicGirl400
Summary: When Kim goes to England to meet her old friend eddie how will her friends and she react when there is another american girl there named Nina...who Jack seems to know...Just read and find out! Oh and just so you know the most disturbing i will get is kissing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first crossover, and my second story! I hope you are going to like it. This should only be a couple chapters, but I get a lot of homework at school so yeah! Kim will you do the disclaimer with Eddie? "No I want to do it with Jack!" DO IT! "FINE!"

Kim: That bossy pants over there does not own anything that you recognize.

Eddie: Hey no fair I didn't say anything!

Kim: You just did, on with the story!

Eddie's POV

Kim Crawford: hey eddies! Haven't spokin in a while, ges wat? I got 5 plane tikets to England, and can come visit u at ur weird skool!

I looked at the txt message from Kim. Staring at it I realized Jerry, Eddie and Milton were coming too! Sweet, all this work I did figuring that out deserves another gross sandwich! Wait did she say five? She is probably just taking Grace with. Sandwich time maybe a meatball and spinach and Alf redo sauce on a week old French bread loaf! YUM!

Kim's POV

Wow I am excited to see Eddie again, I wonder if he still is better than Jack. I mean Jack is the best karate student and the BWD (What I am calling the Bobby Wasabi Dojo) but if Eddie were here, A) Jack would be jealous and B) He would be jealous, so I don't think it is a good idea to ask if Eddie could come back. Well I gotta go pack!

Jack's POV

I have never met Eddie. The one who lives in England I mean, I am friends with the one here in Seaford. I am excited Kim's face lights up when she talks about him and I can't help it but I really like her, and if it will make her happy I will go. But that doesn't mean I can't get Kim if she doesn't like like Eddie (again the one in England _not _ the one in Seaford that would be weird)

Jerry's POV

Ya-uhh I am going to England to meet my old friend Eddie-o! I wonder what will happen when Jack finds out that Kim likes both of them. Ehh whatever I just think that I should…Ohhh unicorns!

Eddie's POV

Who does he think he is sharing the same name as me? So what he lives in England? That doesn't mean that he is all that! I spoke to my mom and she said that I am her perfect little boy. Whatever I will just go so I can meet new hot girls and get my "playa on!"

Milton's POV

Kim seems really happy about visiting Eddie. I believe she likes him, but wait my statistics say that she likes Jack! Here let me start over! Plug in the 5 and multiply it to 3 and get 15 and then round to the nearest percent to get the percent and change the velocity….


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is! Second chapter I think someone read it and reviewed it. Can't remember who though… Anyways Jerry will do the disclaimer**

**Jerry: Well I don't know what the following means but here goes. Kickhearter d…d…deosn't own Kicken it. Or anyth..thing that you recognize**

**Nina: Hey Jerry you seen Fabian**

**Jerry: Who?**

Jack's POV

I have never met Eddie. The one who lives in England I mean, I am friends with the one here in Seaford. I am excited Kim's face lights up when she talks about him and I can't help it but I really like her, and if it will make her happy I will go. But that doesn't mean I can't get Kim if she doesn't like like Eddie (again the one in England _not _the one in Seaford that would be weird). So this "vacation" from school to go to another school for a week, is my time to shine so I will get Kim. Unless she wants Eddie.

Jerry's POV

Ya-uhh I am going to England to meet my old friend Eddie-o! I wonder what will happen when Jack finds out that Kim likes both of them. Ehh whatever I just think that I should…Ohhh unicorns! Pink and blue sparkles…Wait what was I talking about?

Eddie's POV

Who does he think he is sharing the same name as me? So what he lives in England? That doesn't mean that he is all that! I spoke to my mom and she said that I am her perfect little boy. Whatever I will just go so I can meet new hot girls and get my "playa on!" Trust me I know how to turn those hot British girls on.

Milton's POV

Kim seems really happy about visiting Eddie. I believe she likes him, but wait my statistics say that she likes Jack! Here let me start over! Plug in the 5 and multiply it to 3 and get 15 and then round to the nearest percent to get the percent and change the velocity….yup Kim likes Jack and Eddie…Wait what? Gah! Why am I such a FAILURE!

**You read you know it. Thanks for reading! Please review and give me ideas. I have one where they transfer to House of Anubis to live and go to school, but I don't think I could end that well with Nina and Eddie being paired and Kim and Jack being paired. And Patricia and Jerry… REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter, what can I say? Jack do da disclaimer pweese? *puppy eyeing him*

Jack: Kickhearter does not own Kicken it, or anything that you could possibly recognize.

Kim: Oh hey Jack *notice the flirt*

Patricia's POV

Okay I have to admit. I really like that Hispanic kid who came with Kim, and Eddie, and Milton, and Jack. Nina had this weird moment when she saw Jack. She literally just ran away. What? Oh well The other Eddie (the one that came with kim) is kinda weird. He keeps giving me "flirtatious looks" Oh well I guess I'll just have to give him a piece of my mind…

Nina's POV

What is he doing here? Jack is not supposed to be here. Now people will think that we used to date since things are going to be so awkward for us. But we didn't, It was more like we are…related…

Alfie's POV

"Nina has _girly problems_, everyone!" I shout. I just had to do that. Honestly I don't know much about girly stuff except for that once a month, Amber is constantly leaving to go to the bathroom. And bras but that's different. Hey that chubby African American looks funny, maybe I could show him around tomorrow…

Jerome's POV

I approve of this group. There is the nerd (so getting him to do my homework, and not letting him get an inch closer to Mara), then there is some weird guy who has Patricia's clothing style, the "Hot guy omg" guy, and the girly girl. "Hey girly girl, want me to lead you up to your room that you will be staying in?"

Jack's POV

Uh oh no KIM! I smoothly grab her waist as she tries to jump on the kid who decided to call Kim girly. Then once she calmed down another kid walked in. Not to sound weird or anything but, wow he is handsome. His hair was like not mine, (even though it is my best feature) and his tight shirt definatly showed his padded six back otherwise with me my shirts are all loose and baggy, and if anybody wanted to see my six pack, then I would have to take my shirt off. All of a sudden looking at Kim's expression on her face when Eddie stepped into the room, I felt a stab in my stomach. Not a nauseous feeling. Almost as if I were jealous…

Kim's POV

Holly Macaroni! Eddie is ugly! His shirt is way too tight showing that he likes when people see his abs. He probably works out and stuff, but he is definitely ugly on the inside. Whatever, I need to sleep. "Hey annoying tall dude with _adorable _hair, do you think you could show me that room now?" I made sure Eddie knew that I thought I came here for nothing.

"Sure cutie" the tall dude replied. "What did you just call me?" "Nothing" "thought so!"

"Thanks Jerome, you don't need to come in" "Adios"

I turn the knob and walk in. Jerome said that I would be sharing with a girl named Nina, and a girl named Amber. Once I walked in I saw a girl sitting on the bed. She was the girl who ran out of the hall. "Hey my name is Kim, are you okay?"


	4. Chapter 4 Jerome found something out!

New chapter! I have been getting good reviews, for this story. Should I put a mystery, in or just drama stuffs? What is Patricia's last name?

Here we will do Jerome for the Disclaimer

Jerome: Kickhearter doesn't own anything you recognize

Nina's POV

Oh no she can't see me like this! "Um yeah, just um, my um, well my stomach hurts" I hope I am not like my brother, and sound like an idiot when I lie. "Um I don't think that's what's wrong". Darn it she caught me. I must be like Jack. Darn it. "Well I um, you see, am in, um, yeah" and I try to run out the door, but she was standing there. "You kind of remind me of my friend Jack and you kinda look like him too…Are you two related?" I freeze. Shoot. "Um well no?" Darn it stupid lying genes. "Omg you are? No WAY" are you his sister, and is that why you are the only other American other than Eddie, and that other girl?" "Yes"

Jerome's POV

Not only was I standing waiting for them to finish their little giddy talk outside their door, but did you know that I have really good ears? Nina and Jack. Hmm I can see it. Very well…

*** Line Break*** (grr I hate doing this fyi)

Jack's POV

"uh thanks Mara?" I don't know what to say. These British girls are kinda cute… But I have one goal on this trip. That is to get KIM not Mara. Apparently I am staying with two boys named Jerome (the flirtatious one who called Kim girly) and that weird kid who said that Nina had 'girly problems' I hope nobody finds out that we are related. I am not embarrassed of her, it's just that I haven't seen her in a while and I want quality time, but I don't know I just don't want anybody to find out…Especially Jerome…

England Eddie's POV

I can't stop thinking about Kim. She was beautiful. But she made it clear that she likes Jerome. Kind of. But Jerome has a girlfriend, the smart Mara. But I do have some competition. Jack. Although, he kinda looks like Nina. Oh Nina her eyes just sparkle in the right way…Wait what am I thinking I like Kim…Right?


	5. Chapter 5 Jack's been eavesdropping!

Okay so um Fabian and…Joy do da disclaimer please? *me mischievously laughing*

Fabian: This girl who decides that it is okay to pair me and joy even though I despise her so much doesn't own anything you recognize, such as cherry flavored peanut butter.

Joy: So no you despise me? Okay we need to talk. A lot.

Fabian: Nah, we don't need to, I have advanced algebra homework.

Joy: Sure u do.

Patricia's POV

"Hey chubby kid, with the 'I hate cello's' T-shirt! Can you come here?" I sigh, wishing I didn't have to do this, but I know I do. "Yes I will hot chick!"

"Don't call me that"

"Okay." Then I slap him. Hard. His chocolate colored skin, turns bright red, and dry.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww" "Just wait till breakfast" I am going to do the 'american initiation to him, and all the other americans. This stuff really cheers me up.

Jack's POV

"Just ask her out then Jerry I don't know what to say!" Grr, sometimes Jerry really bugs me. We were sitting in what I am guessing was the living room, but it was pretty creepy. There was a stuffed alligator, or crocodile on the table, and it was really freaking me out. And no I am not afraid of alligators, or crocodiles, it's just that this was taxidermy, and it is really gross. "So I shouldn't ask Patricia out?" "um I think I told you that you should Jerry." He replied "Yeah I know, but if that's the advice that you are using with Kim, then it isn't working." Darn it how does Jerry know that I like Kim? "Um Jerry how do you know I like Kim?" "I didn't I just wanted to see if you did." "JERRY!" "Sorry man, but I just had to know. You usually tell me everything, and you wouldn't tell me who you liked, so I decided to trick you." Whatever, I am just going to sleep now.

I walk to the room, I am sharing with Alfie, and Jerome, I walk past, what I think is Eddie, and Fabian's room. I hear whispering, "No, I think we should continue, the mystery, I mean, Jack's friends look, kind of well, you know. The only two I would worry about would be Jack, and Kim, no offence Eddie." That was Nina's voice. What mystery, and what were my friends like? I continue listening and hear from what I think is Patricia's voice say "I agree. Victor is up to something, just because we defeated the people who were trying to become immortal, and got the Mask of Anubis, and destroyed Mr. Tank Man, doesn't mean we can't find out what the heck is going on here now." What are they talking about? I will go ask Alfie and Jerome. They will probably know.


	6. Chapter 6 hmmmm

Okay, I am losing reviews for this story! Please REVIEW if you read!

Oh and I don't own anything.

Jerome's POV

"So you went by their room, and they were talking about a mystery, you didn't knock and ask them, especially your sister, what was up?" this was weird, if I heard Poppy talking about something weird like that, then I would've asked her…wait did I just say that I knew that I knew that Nina was Jack's sister? Oh crapernackers! "What do you mean 'my sister'?" Oh phew, he doesn't know, although why wouldn't he know about his own sister? I will ask him. "Um Nina? isn't she your sister?" "um yeah, but do you promise to keep it a secret, because I am a 3rd degree black belt, and my friend Kim, yeah she is a 2nd degree black belt so I don't think you want to mess with any of us!" Okay this guy is weird. Just then Alfie walks in "Hey Alfie, where you been?" "Running from Victor!" Just then jack or whatever, butted in. "Okay who the heck is 'victor'?" I guess I have to explain everything. "HE is the 'caretaker' who ignores us all day, unless he is making us scrub toilets, with toothbrushes!" That shut him up. But it also made him leave the room.

Kim's POV

I heard something coming from outside of the room *knock knock* "Nina, we need to talk, NINA!" I go up to answer the door, but then I realize that I'm only in my sports bra, and flannel pants, and that voice sounded pretty masculine. I hope it is jack, so I throw on a shirt, and run to the door. "Jack?" "Yeah is she here?" "Who?" "Nina" Umm well she said if anyone asked then to say she is in the bathroom, so I respond "She told me that she was in the bathroom, but I think she is in Eddie's room. You know the one next to Jerome and Alfie's room?" "Thanks, by the way, do you like Jerome?" "Umm well as a friend, not like I like y… Brad Pitt." "Okay, just making sure, he seems…strange" I agreed and he walked away. Phew I almost told him I like him. Talk about embarrassing.

Jack's POV

*knock, knock* I knock on the door after I put my ear up on the door. "It's open come on in!" I here, of who I think Fabian's voice said. I walk in, to see a middle sized guy with brown hair, sitting on his bed reading a book, with Nina. "Oh hi, you're one of the visitor's that Eddie wouldn't shut up about…What's your name again?" "Jack, um can I talk to Nina, alone please?" I know that sounded weird but I had to say something to get Nina to myself. "Jack that's a nice name, and sure I would love to talk to you" Nina replied, but in gritted teeth. This is definitely not good. When Nina's teeth are gritted, it's never good.

Nina's POV

"What do you want Jack?" I was having alone time with my bf. Fabes, and he just had to ruin it. No offence. "Two things, how does Jerome know we are related, and what is that big mystery that you were talking to everyone about earlier?" "First how _does_ Jerome know that we are related, and twins…" She stopped and her eyes got big, and simply said "Oh NO! Fabian! I think we have a problem…" I tell jack see you later, and run right into Fabian. "What if I had a twin, in this house, who was born 25 seconds after me, at the same time, who could also be the chosen one. Can there be two chosen one's?" Fabian looks at me, and then at Jack who decided to stay to listen to our conversation, and says "You two are related, aren't you?" I look at jack, and he looks at me. "Yeah, we were trying to keep it a secret." I respond knowing that I wouldn't be able to lie. "Maybe you should go talk to Eddie, and work things out." responds Fabian. I felt a little thrill in my stomach

**Author's note! Sorry, I know you were expecting the new chapter. Anyways, I am not getting many reviews anymore. I was hoping that you could review, after reading it. If not it's okay, but I don't think I am going to continue, without the reviews, you don't even have to review, you could just PM me, or something. Even if you aren't a member of fanfiction, you can still review as a guest.**

** Thanks to people who are going to review, if not…Good Luck Charlie!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peepers! Ha hajk, but I am soo sorry for not updating. Here is the next chapter, it is just a filler for the plot line but hey?**

**Ellington Ratliff: oh and she doesn't own anything**

**Me: Ratliff?! Oh my gosh, hi! Are you were dating Rydel?**

**Ratliff: no I am single…are you?**

**Me: *faints***

Kim's POV

So Jack and Nina are related…okay phew because she is actually really pretty and I was scared that he would fall for her, I mean who would want a girl like me? I mean look at me! My hair is awful unless I straighten it, and Jack never seems to notice things on me that he does on every other girl.

Right now I am just sitting on my bed thinking about what the actual school is like. I also wonder what the teachers are going to be like. They could be weird or strange. I know I wanted to be on their good side, or else I could possibly be sent back to America. I mean I know I said that Eddie is probably really mean, but I do want to spend time with him too, you know? I mean he can't be that bad! Right now I think I need some water. I'll just go to the kitchen and get some

Eddie's POV

I was in the kitchen just minding my own business when I heard two female voices simultaneously say "Eddie we need to talk…NOW!" And I looked behind me and standing there was Kim and Nina. The two prettiest girls in Anubis at the moment. Although, Nina was taken and Jack and Kim liked each other, well that's what I see between the sneaky looks that two people who like each other do. I seriously find that annoying though.

"Uh, hey girls, what up?" I am kind of hoping that they get along, but by the way that they are acting I think that is the problem. It was my idea to put Kim and Nina together because I knew that they would get along since they're both American like me and all. Apparently not…

"Um, well I don't know why Kim is here but it has to do with something about the _dog park_." Oh, so it had to do with her being the chosen one. Okay, how do I get Kim out?

"Well how about I see what Kim wants and then I will talk to you?" she nodded and said that was a good idea but she gave me the evil eye and walked out of the room.

Kim went and got some water and smiled at me. "So Eddie I haven't seen you in like 4 years, how are you?"

"I am doing fine! So who is that guy you brought with really?" I couldn't help but ask, I mean I am single right? But I think I like Nina now. But she is taken soo….. yeah, my love life sucks.

"Um, well Jack moved to Seaford after you left, and well he is a really good karate student at Bobby Wasabi." I nodded. Hmm. I think she is hiding something, I mean Rudy can't like Jack more than me can he? I mean I almost got a full scholarship to that school in Japan until Rudy called and said that another one of his…oh…

"Um did Jack happen to get a scholarship to that school?"

She shifted uncomfortably but noded yeah.

Now. I. Am. Going. To. Pummel. Jack.


End file.
